Captain Connor
'''Connor' was the former Captain of the New York City Police Department. He was officially investigating the heinous crimes and was involved in the corruption of political figures and bribery of police officers in the city. Connor was a guest-starring character in ‘The Alienist,’ and he was portrayed by David Wilmot. Character Overview Captain Connor was a middle-aged man. Of Irish descent, he had an average build, reddish hair and thick moustaches. Connor had watery blue eyes. He often wore his uniform until he was fired. When he wore civilian clothes, Connor often wore a brown suit and a bowler hat. Connor was a man prone to dirty jokes, an avid drinker and was no stranger to the use of derogatory terms against women, foreigners, and homosexuals among others. He was violent to the point of using extreme acts to extort a confession from convicted or silence possible witnesses. Connor was also a very proud man and held high regard for his rank in law enforcement, despite being on the payroll of criminals like Paul Kelly. Biography The following contains plot details – read at your own risk. Early Life Connor was a man of Irish descent who found employment as a policeman at New York City Police Department, climbing the hierarchy to the role of captain, working assiduously under the orders of Chief Thomas Byrnes. When the latter was forced to retire, leaving the seat of Commissioner to Theodore Roosevelt, Captain Connor continued to enact the brutal policy from the former mandate, opposing the new commissioner. He had a wife, Maebh and two children, Thomas, of about ten years old, and baby Niamh. The family lived in an apartment in Brooklyn, and was one of the few families in the district to have their own outhouse. A Crooked Cop New York City, March 3rd, 1896. A terrible murder was committed on a bridge under construction and the police officers are barricading the crime scene from prying eyes. Captain Connor was ordered of presiding at the entering to prevent trespassing, especially from reporters, but when John Schuyler Moore, an illustrator for The New York Times, appeared on the scene with the false claim that he was asked by Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt himself, Captain Connor lead the man on the crime scene only to discover that he was deceived. While Moore and Roosevelt argued, Captain Connor turned the body so that Moore can look the horribly disfigured face of the dead boy; the eyes were plucked out and his entire body was mutilated. Connor slipped some morbid comments about the body, identifying him as Giorgio Santorelli, an Italian immigrant who worked at the Paresis Hall under the name 'Gloria.' Connor's comments were immediately criticized by Moore, and Connor claimed that a boy who dressed as a woman was a degenerate. Captain Roosevelt silenced both, asking questions about Paresis Hall and its proprietors. Connor was not very comfortable, advising the Commissioner that it wasn't advisable to antagonize people like Paul Kelly and Biff Ellison, but the Commissioner threatened to take away his badge if the two were not brought to the police station the following morning. The following day, Connor boasted to some journalists outside the New York City Police Department that he had captured the murderer, named Henry Wolff, and to have succeeded in making him confess. Former Police Chief Thomas Byrnes was there too, having come to the police station to congratulate with his former subordinates and show off in front of the press. However, while the police officers were releasing their interview, the attention of the journalists was attracted by Dr. Laszlo Kreizler, who arrived with John Moore to talk with Commissioner Roosevelt. Sometime later, Connor was pissing in the trash bin in his office, giggling with his colleagues when Miss Sara Howard, Roosevelt's secretary, entered the room to announce that the Captain was required in the Commissioner's office. She immediately looked away, but Connor harassed her sexually, liking his own penis to a rat and suggesting her to mind her petticoat. The woman replied she only saw a little pink mouse and as he departed, Connor claimed to love her even more now, unleashing coarse laughter in the room. Following Roosevelt's meeting with Kelly and Ellison, the commissioner had decreed the closure of the Paresis Hall, and this caused the loss of "ten-spot" (10 US dollars) from the bribe that Paul Kelly gave to Connor, who was officially overseeing the closure of the brothel. According to the gangster, that amount was due to the trouble of having had to move his activities and Connor's protests turned out to be worthless, despite Kelly had simply moved his business across the street. Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle visited the Santorelli family, intimating with harsh methods to divert their thoughts into further pursuing justice for their deceased boy, Giorgio. While Doyle blocked a weeping Mrs. Santorelli in the hallway of the stairs, Captain Connor repeatedly pushed and punched Mr. Santorelli down the stairs, causing him painful concussions. Back at the police station, both men stopped talking to Miss Howard, after Connor made some sexual allusions about the woman in the corridor with Doyle. The Captain asked about Commissioner Roosevelt's whereabouts, briefing Miss Howard that they had visited the Santorelli, telling the secretary that they didn't add anything else to add about the murder, bringing the case to its end. Before leaving the office, Connor noticed an eyelash on Miss Howard's face and took it with a finger, telling the young woman to blow to bring luck onto herself. Sometime later, Connor was called by Paul Kelly and Biff Ellison at the Paresis Hall to identify a man. In fact, the two gangsters had drugged a gentleman who came to the brothel asking questions about Giorgio Santorelli. Connor identified him, telling them that he had already seen the man before, in the company of Roosevelt and "that alienist son of a bitch". At the O'Rourke Pub, Captain Connor was drinking a beer during a meeting with Paul Kelly and former Chief Police Officer Thomas Byrnes. The men were concerned by the recent murders; in particular, by Willem Van Bergen who was warned before about not engaging in "rough stuff" with Biff's girls. Connor didn't add much to the conversation save for a comment on the "goddamn sodomites", much to Kelly's annoyance due to the slur. Sometime later, Connor returned to the police station to find Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt presenting some policemen with Meritorious Service Medals. The captain isn't amused by that, as he's more accustomed to the old policy. When Roosevelt said to him that, at long last, the city has policemen it can be proud of, Connor replied that he knew more deserving men if he wanted to give out medals, instead of honouring with sticking medals some "roundsmen with nary a hair on their ball sack" in the hope of earning respect for the department. When a photographer approached the men, Roosevelt invited Connor to take a picture together with the newly appointed policemen. Later in the evening, Connor and Sergeant Doyle were counting their bribes in Connor's office when Roundsman Barclay informed them another "boy-whore" had been killed. Connor lost his temper and asked him why he wasn't informed straight away. Barclay replied Grady told the Commissioner, who left with two "sheeny detectives." Connor hastened his men to raise the horses, telling Doyle to summon Byrnes. On a caleche, Connor and Byrnes bitterly commented on Roosevelt's impeding a murder investigation; particularly a salacious one as that of the boy prostitutes. Byrnes complained that Roosevelt was appointed as a favour and was acting as if he's a 30-year veteran of the force — something Byrnes himself was — but Connor replied that this time Roosevelt would be "caught with his willy in the ringer." Having already tipped the boys, Connor was convinced they had perfectly planned Roosevelt's downfall. Satisfied and heavily smoking from his pipe, Byrnes commented that the papers will eat Roosevelt up with a spoon, denigrating him from stalwart reformer to a torchbearer of corruption. At the crime scene at Castle Garden, Connor and his men put Roosevelt in an unfavourable position with the journalists such as Lincoln Steffens. Once inside, Connor retrieved a sketching kit in the roof. A proof that Roosevelt had the alienist and his fellows investigating on the murder before the police. At the police station, Captain Connor asked Miss Howard if it was possible to talk to Commissioner Roosevelt. In the office, Connor gave the commissioner the drawing kit he had found at the crime scene in Castle Garden. Connor pointed out the initials engraved on the custody — J.S.M. — stating that, as far as he tried, he could not understand to whom it belonged to. He advised the commissioner to call those "smart Jewish boys," his best detective team. Captain Connor had just given evidence that he was fully aware of Kreizler's side investigation. Hindering the Investigations At the O'Rourke Pub, Captain Connor met with former commissioner Thomas Byrnes. After he jokingly warned Connor about being caught by Roosevelt drinking beer on duty, the two talked about their plan. Byrnes instructed Connor to keep an eye on the young Van Bergen, adding that he did not trust Mrs. Van Bergen and that if she wasn't able to find a place to stash him where he can't cut up kids, someone had to do it for her. A few days later, Captain Connor was scolded in Roosevelt's office. The commissioner wanted to know if there were any major suspects involved in the murder cases of young prostitutes, but Connor said that they didn't suspect anyone in particular. Outside the office, Captain Connor found Miss Howard talking to the two Detective Isaacsons outside the door — they had heard all the conversation he had just had with Roosevelt. Later in the afternoon, Connor was playing cards with other policemen in the police department's recreation room. Roosevelt entered the room with an angry expression and ordered Connor to follow him. Once in Connor's office, Roosevelt looked around as if searching for something and complimented Connor for the very clean office. Connor thanked him even though he had no idea where he wanted to go with that statement. Roosevelt asked if he knew the Van Bergen. Connor was surprised to hear that name, but said he knew just the name of the family — like everyone else in the city. Roosevelt, however, asked to find Willem Van Bergen's address. In the evening, Roosevelt led his division to the address Connor had given him, with the intention of arresting Willem Van Bergen on charges of being suspected of the murders. Once he reached the apartment, Connor stood aside when Roosevelt found out that it was the wrong address. The apartment was not that of Willem Van Bergen, but of an elderly lady, Miss Effy. Outside in the rain, Connor jokingly asked if it was the wrong address, falsely complaining about wasting hist time after all his efforts to find the address. In response, Roosevelt fired him in front of Sergeant Doyle and the rest of the policemen, asking for his badge and gun. Reluctantly, Connor obeyed, threatening Roosevelt that he would regret that. A Vengeful Man Jobless, Connor was left to bask in his vices. At the O'Rourke Pub, however, he discovered that he was no longer a special customer and now had to pay for the beer he drank. A few nights later, Connor was approached by Sergeant Doyle in civilian clothes. The man informed him that he had seen Willem Van Bergen near the harbor. On a rampage, Connor decided to take matters into his own hands and the two set off on the trail of the rich boy. After hunting down Van Bergen, Connor and Doyle chased him on a dangerous scaffolding at the harbor. There, Willem tried to bribe them with promises of money and then with threats, self-entitled by his own name and legacy. However, Connor did not care about money or his name. To him, Willem was nothing but “a rich sodomite”. And he shouted that in his face, saying outloud how much he despised him and those of his kind. Without hesitation, Connor shot Willem in the forehead, and the boy dropped dead immediately. Doyle was shocked by how fast the situation escalated, and both wrapped Willem in a tarpaulin and threw his body into the river. A few weeks later, Byrnes asked for a report to Connor at their usual table at the O'Rourke Pub. In particular, Byrnes commented that another kid was gutted right under their noses. Connor revealed that there had been an accident and that Willem Van Bergen was dead. Byrnes lost his temper, saying that he had ordered to keep an eye on the man, not to kill him. Connor tried to justify himself by saying that he took care of it. Byrnes, however, was of a different opinion. Byrnes then explained to Connor how the social hierarchy worked, and how they were merely tools at the service of the rich. Before leaving, Byrnes concluded by saying that the Van Bergen would not think twice about hiring someone to sink Connor to the bottom of the river, as he no doubts done to their son. A few days later, Connor and Doyle kidnapped Kreizler and Moore and brought them to J.P. Morgan's house where they met with Byrnes and Bishop Potter. On his way out, Byrnes plotted with Connor on what to do. Since Morgan seemed willing to help the alienist, they had to stop them on their own. Byrnes, therefore, instructed Connor to get The Swede back and tell him to bring more than chloroform this time. That night, Connor followed a drunk Moore to an illegal fight club and attacked him in the back alley. Pointing a gun at him, Connor threatened Moore and hit him. On the sidewalk in front of his house in Brooklyn, Connor had a conversation with Byrnes on his carriage. After Connor yelled to his wife to go inside the apartment because the baby did not stop crying, Byrnes offered some sweets but Mrs Connor refused because the baby girl still had no teeth. But her son, Thomas, could take them. Connor slapped the child when he did not thank Byrnes, but the ex-chief said he could keep the sweets. With wife and children out of the way, Connor and Byrnes could talk about their business again. Connor briefed Byrnes on the whereabouts of Kreizler and Moore. The two men had spent two days browsing in Washington, doing research on Indians and cowboys, apparently. Byrnes replied that he would not allow the alienist to resolve the murders, thus tarnishing the honor of thirty years of police service. Connor nodded, saying he would inform the Swede to act. Byrnes went off in his carriage. The following evening, Connor and Sergeant Doyle visited Kreizler's house with the intention of silencing the doctor. Not finding him at home, the two began to browse around. While Doyle and another henchman were fighting with Cyrus in the kitchen, Connor attacked the handmaid, Mary. After trying to rape her, Mary defended herself with a knife and the two had a fight that ended with the woman's death. Connor, in fact, threw her from the parapet of the second floor making her fall from the flight of stairs and breaking her neck. After making himself scarce due to Mary Palmer's murder, Connor ambushed Miss Howard outside of 808-Broadway while the woman was preparing to go home. In an intimidating manner, Connor expressed his disappointment in the young woman who was still playing the detective. Miss Howard retorted, fully aware of the man's murderous guilt. Connor then threatened the woman, telling her that she had to be very careful because one night someone could rape her in the dark without her being able to do anything to stop him. A few nights later, Connor was in bed with his wife trying to have intercourse and accusing the baby's cries for his failure. He then went to the lavatory, where he teased his son before emptying his bladder, ignoring that hidden in the shadows was a man with a knife ready to take revenge. Under Thomas Byrnes' directive, Connor kept the alienist and his associates in sight. In the evening, Connor followed Kreizler and Moore from the Metropolitan Opera House to an old abandoned building, where the alienist and his friend were able to track down the murderer to save a boy who was about to become yet another victim on the long list. As the two tried to reason with the killer, Connor shot him in the chest and was about to kill Kreizler and Moore as well. Connor's plan was to accuse the murder John Beecham of killing them and take credit for having stopped the killer. Unfortunately for him, Miss Sara Howard had solved the clues and arrived at the building. She then shot Connor before he could harm anyone. Memorable Quotes :Captain Connor (to Giorgio's corpse): "Somebody's done you up good, young Giorgio. You're a hell of a mess." :John Moore: "Why must you call him "it"?" :Connor: "What else you call a degenerate who dresses himself as a girl for the pleasure of grown men?" :Captain Connor: (urinating in the trash bin of his office) "Miss Howard? Mind yer petticoat. There's a sizable, hairless rat been spotted about the station house." :Sara Howard: "Funny, Captain Connor. I see only a little pink mouse." :Captain Connor: (laughing with his colleagues) "I like her even more now!" :— The Boy on the Bridge ---- :Captain Connor: (to Mr. Santorelli): "You keep your dirty dago nose out of police business, eh?" :— A Fruitful Partnership ---- :Captain Connor (to Roosevelt): "You think sticking medals in roundsmen with nary a hair on their ballsack is gonna earn the respect of the department? You want to give out medals, Commissioner, I know men who are deserving." :Captain Connor (to Byrnes): "He'll be caught with his willy in the ringer this time, Chief." :— Silver Smile ---- :Captain Connor (to Byrnes): "There's only one thing I hate more than a sodomite. It's a rich sodomite." :— These Bloody Thoughts ---- :Connor (to Miss Howard): "Still trying to be a detective, are you, Miss Howard?" :Connor (to Miss Howard): "You don't want me to see you home, well, you best be careful is all. All it takes is for someone to come up behind you, clasp a hand around your mouth, and force you to your knees, and you'll never know who it was put it inside you." :— Requiem ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-02-04-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-05-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-18-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E05-05-Roosevelt and Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-10-Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E09-12-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-09-05-Connor.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-17b-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-19-Boy on the bridge.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-20-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-35a-Police-Station-Public-Entry.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-36-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-36b-Thomas-Byrnes-And-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-42- Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-47a-Kelly-Paying-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-48a-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-11-Connor beating Mr.Santorelli.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-15-Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-17-Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-18-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-20-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-63-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x02-125-Paul Kelly and Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-25-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-78-Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-79-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-82-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-102-Conor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-20-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-22-Sara-Howard-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-25-Sara-Howard-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-60-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-62-Thomas-Byrnes-and-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-67-Captain Connor & Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-93-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-94-Captain Connor and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-96-Roosevelt and Police.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-101-Roosevelt and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-106-Captain Connor and Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-114-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x05-118-Connor is fired.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-21-O-Rouke.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-22-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-87-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-90-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-92-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x06-95-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-18-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-19-Connor and Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-52-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-61-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-62-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-90-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-91-Connor closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-92-Connor gun.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-72-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-74-Connor Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-75-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-122-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-124-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-125-Mary and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-128-Mary and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-134-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-138-Connor.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x09-77-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-78-Sara_and_Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-94-Connor_and_Wife.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-97-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-100-Cyrus_Connor_Thomas.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-115-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-134-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-143-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-144-Laszlo and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-145-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-147-Sara and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-150-Connor Dead.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-106-David-Wilmot-Art-Burnett-.jpg |-|Videos= The Alienist Confrontation - Season 1, Ep. 9 CLIP TNT Notes * In Caleb Carr's novel, Captain Connor features as Detective Sergeant Patrick Connor. * The dialogue on Williamsburg Bridge between Captain Connor, John Moore and Theodore Roosevelt in "The Boy on the Bridge" overlaps that with Sergeant Flynn in the third chapter of the novel. * Captain Connor is the guest character with the highest number of episode count, having appeared in every single episode of the series. Episode Appearance The Alienist * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 5: Hildebrandt’s Starling * Ep. 6: Ascension * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky References Category:NYPD Members Category:Male Character Category:Guest Character Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Character Category:Guest Character (The Alienist)